fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilda (Three Houses)
For the Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War character, see here. |fullname = Hilda Valentine Goneril |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =February 3 |fod_birth =3rd of the Pegasus Moon; Imperial Year 1162 |relatives = Goneril (Ancestor) Unnamed Father Holst (Older Brother) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class =Noble |mirage = |voiceby = Celeste Henderson |jap_voiceby = Yūki Kuwahara |nationality = Leicester Alliance |home = Duchy of Goneril |faction(s) = Golden Deer |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |age = 18 (Pre-Timeskip) 23 (Post-Timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Golden Deer are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Golden Deer aren't chosen)}} Hilda is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She possesses a minor Crest of Goneril. She is 18 at the start of the game. Profile Early life Hilda is the only daughter and youngest child of House Goneril. Her older brother, Lord Holst, ascended to head of the family and made a name for himself as Leicester's greatest general. Academy phase Hilda enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Golden Deer. Cindered Shadows Hilda is the other Golden Deer member besides Claude in the party that explores Abyss. After their initial battle, she and Balthus recognize each other and she scolds him for choosing to fight her as Holst's younger sister before he explains that Count Gloucester (Lorenz's father) offered to forgive the debt owed to him if he could uncover secrets about Claude. War phase Verdant Wind If the Golden Deer route is chosen, Hilda continues as an unofficial retainer of Claude's. She helps him come up with the idea that they employ to infiltrate and capture Fort Merceus, and she also witnesses Dimitri's death after the Alliance defeats both the Kingdom and the Empire at Gronder – something she relates almost tearfully to Claude and Byleth. Azure Moon If Hilda is not recruited, she will first appear in the Battle at Gronder Field as an Alliance reinforcement where the player's army starts. Defeating her causes her to retreat, with Claude saying that she did well and that he will take over from here. Later on, she appears in Chapter 19 alongside Claude defending Derdriu. Depending on the player's actions, she can survive the battle or be killed by the invading Adrestian Empire army. Crimson Flower If the Black Eagles route is chosen, Hilda will become unavailable for recruitment unless Byleth chooses the Silver Snow route. If Byleth continues on the Crimson Flower route, Hilda will appear in Chapter 14 alongside Lysithea and Claude defending Derdriu. Though Claude had told her to retreat if the battle became too dangerous, Hilda did not heed his warning. If fought, she may be killed, causing Claude to lament her death, as he expected her to retreat. She can be spared if the player darts straight for Claude, although she cannot be recruited at all. Personality Hilda is spoiled and lazy, which is attributed to her upbringing as the sole daughter and youngest child of a noble. She will often make excuses to opt out of any strenuous work or simply avoid doing things she does not want to. She is rather adept at manipulating others into doing her chores for her. She does this by not directly asking people to help her, and describes this habit herself as drawing attention to her wants and letting people address them on their own. Her laziness stems from her brother Holst, as he had set such a perfect example that Hilda believes that anything she does will only cause disappointment. She is on good terms with Balthus, affectionately referring to him as "Baltie". Despite her laziness, she is friendly, charismatic, and can be genuinely helpful if she puts effort in. She is a fashionable girl and enjoys fancy things. As a side hobby, she enjoys making handcrafted accessories for herself and her close friends. Despite her laziness, Hilda does want things to be done correctly, and will exert herself when she recognizes a friend may not be able to do something right. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats As an Enemy Capturing Derdriu Growth Rates |50% |45% |25% |30% |50% |35% |35% |20% |50% |} Maximum Stats |94 |66 |36 |42 |70 |49 |49 |39 |76 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Bolting | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Hilda requires Byleth to have 30 Charm and an Axe Proficiency C to be recruited out of the Golden Deer house. She can be recruited into the Blue Lions house starting in Chapter 3. If the Black Eagles are being taught, Hilda cannot be recruited unless the player chooses the ''Silver Snow route, in which case she can be recruited in Chapter 12. If the Crimson Flower route is chosen, Hilda is completely unrecruitable. In addition, any lost items related to her cannot be given to her unless the player chooses the aforementioned Silver Snow route. Overall Hilda's high Strength and Speed make her offensively powerful, though she is often let down by her lackluster Dexterity and the innate inaccuracy of axes. If her budding talent in Heavy Armor is unlocked, however, she makes for a respectable physical tank, as her Defense growth rates will be significantly improved when classed as an Armor Knight or Fortress Knight. Her budding talent is worth unlocking even if Hilda never uses a heavy armor class, as it grants her the useful Seal Speed skill. Much like other physically-oriented characters, however, her Resistance is unimpressive, so mages will tend to hurt her. Oddly enough, Hilda has a high Charm stat (which makes it easy for her to win the White Heron Cup and become a Dancer), but a weakness in Authority. It may take considerable effort, but training up her Authority skill can yield surprising results for her gambits. Due to her skill in both Lances and Axes, and the lack of availability to the War Master class, it can be worthwhile to make her a Great Knight to take advantage of her durability and power, but this will come at a significant cost to her Speed. Hilda can also make for a good Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord thanks to her proficiencies, though it may take some time to train her in Flying. She will be able to make good use of her Strength and Speed in such a class, but her durability will be harder to use in it. Falcon Knight is another considerable choice due to the slight increase to Dexterity and the sizable class boost to Resistance, her biggest weaknesses, while complimenting her high Speed and Charm. The trade-off is a small cost to Strength and Defense. The classes with Axefaire - Warrior, Wyvern Lord, Fortress Knight, and Great Knight - are ideal for use of her powerful Heroes' Relic, Freikugel. Alternatively, Hilda can work surprisingly well through the Reason Magic line, as she is one of two characters with access to Bolting, with the other being Manuela (who has a weakness in Reason alongside a later join time). In comparison, Hilda is available earlier on in the Golden Deer and Blue Lion routes, and can get a head start on building her Reason rank. Though Hilda has a low Magic growth and maximum stat value, a Warlock Hilda that has obtained the Fiendish Blow mastery skill through Mage and the Magic +2 Monk mastery skill will have a minimum of 44 MT with Bolting before Gambit bonuses (17 base magic, +2 class bonus, +2 Magic Skill, +5 from Innate Black Tomefaire, and +6 from Fiendish Blow, and 12 Mt Bolting Tome). The Gremory is an incredibly powerful master class for any female magic user, but Mortal Savant makes good use of Hilda's natural Strength. There are also a variety of other skills that can be highly beneficial to Hilda. Training her in Bow can let her master the Archer class for Hit +20, which helps a great deal with any accuracy issues she may have. Mastering Pegasus Knight can give her Darting Blow, capitalizing on her already-good Speed to let her more easily double-hit an enemy (this can be valuable in Maddening where enemies are generally much faster). Overall, Hilda is an offensive powerhouse that is good to have in any run (except Crimson Flower since she is unavailable in that route). Her combination of high Strength and Speed means that she isn't heavily affected by weapon weight, and as such will tend to have a high Attack Speed to compliment her high damage. She can take down all but the toughest of enemies very quickly, and will only struggle against evasive opponents like Assassins or Swordmasters (especially on Maddening difficulty when most sword-wielding enemies will have Axebreaker+). Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Claude * Lorenz * Raphael * Ignatz * Lysithea * Marianne * Leonie * Ferdinand * Caspar * Sylvain * Mercedes * Annette * Seteth * Cyril * Balthus ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Idle Maiden :''Noble of the Leicester Alliance and daughter of House Goneril. Has a lazy personality and a habit of manipulating people into doing things for her. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Freikugel New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Three Houses :Hilda/Quotes Heroes :Hilda (Three Houses)/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Hilda - Free Spirit : "After the war, Hilda set politics aside and focused on what she enjoyed most: crafting fashionable accessories. Her designs quickly achieved widespread popularity. With the help of her brother, Hilda then created the first artisan academy in Fódlan, where she served as both professor and headmaster." Hilda and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : "Byleth announced his marriage to Hilda shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. As queen, Hilda rarely took part in politics herself, but she nevertheless contributed greatly to the restoration of Fódlan by recommending exceptional people to influential positions. Her hobby of creating fashionable accessories also bore fruit, as her designs achieved widespread popularity, and she created the first artisan academy in Fódlan. The school produced many talented craftsmen, one of whom created a statue that expertly captured the king's delight at receiving the gift of a bracelet from the queen." Hilda and Byleth (Azure Moon) : "Byleth announced his marriage to Hilda shortly after being named archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Hilda rarely involved herself with the church, but nevertheless contributed greatly to its restoration by recommending exceptional people to influential positions. Her hobby of creating fashionable accessories also bore fruit, as her designs achieved widespread popularity, and she started an artisan academy at Garreg Mach. The school produced many talented craftsmen, one of whom created a statue that expertly captured the archbishop's delight at receiving the gift of a bracelet from his wife." Hilda and Byleth (Crimson Flower) (Note: Unused in the final game) : "Almost immediately after Byleth and Hilda finished their gorgeous wedding ceremony, the struggle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. They fought tirelessly to bring lasting peace to Fódlan, and afterward retired from the Imperial army to Goneril territory. Hilda's hobby of creating fashionable accessories bore fruit, and she leveraged her husband's reputation as a hero to create the first artisan academy in Fódlan. The school produced many talented craftsmen, one of whom created a statue that expertly captured the hero's delight at receiving the gift of a bracelet from his wife." Hilda and Claude : "Entrusting the future of Fódlan to his friends, Claude left for Almyra to take his place as heir to the throne. His family saw that he had grown strong and allowed him to claim his birthright. When he became king several years later, he made the surprise announcement that he would make Hilda his queen. Having studied with her brother to prepare for this moment, Hilda demonstrated an uncanny talent for diplomacy, and greatly contributed to establishing friendly relations between Fódlan and Almyra. The presence of a Fódlan-born queen for two consecutive generations did much to alter Almyran values." Hilda and Ferdinand : "After becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand married Hilda, the daughter of Duke Goneril. The marriage was warmly received by the people, with high expectations placed on them as they set about restoring the territory. Hilda rarely took part in politics herself, but she still contributed greatly by recommending exceptional people to influential positions. Her hobby of creating fashionable accessories also bore fruit, as her designs achieved widespread popularity, and she created the first artisan academy in Fódlan. The school produced many talented craftsmen, including Ferdinand himself, who was said to craft handmade trinkets for his wife." Hilda and Caspar : "Caspar and Hilda, under no pressure to inherit any noble titles, spent the early years of peace after the war traveling. They journeyed to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again. Caspar's antics caused endless entertainment for Hilda, who loved to stand by and watch him fight or squirm his way out of trouble. Eventually, their free-spirited adventure was called to an end by Hilda's brother, Holst, who offered Caspar a position as a knight in service of House Goneril. Caspar accepted, and before long, he and Hilda were married. The couple raised many children, and were said to have a notoriously lively household." Hilda and Lorenz : "As the new head of House Gloucester, Lorenz first worked to restore his own territory, and then expanded his vision to include reforms for all Fódlan. At the height of his storied political career, he announced his marriage to Hilda, the only daughter of Duke Goneril. After the recovery effort, at Hilda's behest, the pair established artisan academies all over Fódlan. The schools quickly flourished, invigorating interest in the arts as well as trade with foreign lands. After many years of success and prosperity, the students of the first of these academies crafted a bronze statue of the founding couple to honor their achievement. The statue stands to this day." Hilda and Raphael : "Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight for a time. Later, he gave it up to help manage the inn that his family had opened up during his time away. One day, to the great joy of Raphael's sister, Maya, Hilda came to visit. Maya had always treasured the necklace Hilda had made for her. Moved by this, Hilda gave Maya a new gift of a hair band, which inspired Maya to suggest that Raphael convert the inn into an accessory shop. Hilda decided to stay and help out, and eventually became the shop's proprietor and chief artisan. She moved in with Raphael, and the two spent their lives happily dealing in fashionable accessories." Hilda and Ignatz : "After Hilda returned home, her fashionable accessories achieved widespread popularity, leading her to create the first artisan academy in Fódlan. While shopping for art supplies, she had a chance reunion with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family to allow him to travel the world as an artist. Hilda invited Ignatz to teach at her school, and as she and the students became enchanted by the landscapes and portraits of all he had seen in his travels, the two gradually fell in love. Their romance birthed a new style that inspired artists in Fódlan for generations." Hilda and Marianne : "After returning to their respective homes, Hilda and Marianne stayed in touch and deepened their friendship through letters. Hilda informed Marianne that her passion for crafting fashionable accessories had given her the idea to start an artisan academy, and in response, Marianne pledged the financial support of the house of Margrave Edmund. Soon, artisan schools began to appear all over Fódlan, producing talented craftsmen and high-quality trade goods, which contributed greatly to the prosperity of Fódlan. The accessories sent to Marianne personally by Hilda became some of the most highly valued treasures in history." Hilda and Seteth : "After the war, Seteth dedicated himself to the restoration of the church. He continued to write fables for children in his spare time, but became dissatisfied with the hobby due to a lack of quality illustrations for his work. When Hilda learned of this, she jumped at the chance to visit Garreg Mach and illustrate some of Seteth's newer stories for him. The completed fables were distributed far and wide, and the children who loved them eventually passed the famous and beloved works on to their own children and grandchildren." Hilda and Cyril : "Hilda returned to her territory, and founded the first artisan academy in Fódlan. Years later, as the successful headmaster of that school, she journeyed to Garreg Mach to make a donation to the church. There she encountered Cyril, who had graduated from the Officers Academy and joined the Knights of Seiros. When each saw how much the other had grown and matured, a mutual attraction between them blossomed naturally into love. Cyril eventually left the church to become a knight of House Goneril, at the invitation of Hilda's brother, Holst. As Holst's new brother-in-law, Cyril provided essential aid in negotiations with House Goneril's Almyran neighbors." Hilda and Balthus : "Most of Balthus's debts vanished in the chaos after the war, and those few that remained were paid off with what he had earned in the fighting. Free to do as he pleased, he sought out Hilda, and the two of them went on an adventure around the world. Crossing Fódlan's Throat, they journeyed through and beyond Almyra, where they are said to have found a kingdom of gold in the far east. Though the details of their adventure are largely lost, one anecdote firmly remains. To win Holst's blessing to take his sister out of Fódlan, Balthus had to beat him in a duel." Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Hilda appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a background character at Garreg Mach Monastery. She also appears as a spirit, using new artwork to represent her. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hilda is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Hilda is one of several feminine names derived from the name Hild, formed from Old Norse hildr, meaning "battle". Hild, a Nordic-German mythical warrior, was a Valkyrie who conveyed fallen warriors to Valhalla. The name Goneril is derived from one of the daughters of Shakespeare's play King Lear . Trivia *Hilda stands at 154cm (just above 5’0”). *Hilda has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Brigand and Warrior. *Hilda shares her Japanese voice actress, Yūki Kuwahara, with Fates Effie and Ophelia. *Hilda has the highest stat total requirement to be recruited out of all students, requiring 30 in Charm without any support formed. **She is also the only student who requires a subject proficiency in Axes as her recruitment requirement. *If the Black Eagles are chosen, Hilda's lost items will still appear, but they cannot be returned unless the player commits to the Silver Snow path, at which point Hilda can be interacted with like any other student. *Despite not being recruitable in Crimson Flower, Hilda has a paired ending with male Byleth coded into the game that ultimately goes unused. This suggests that she was, initially, intended to be recruitable. *She is one of the few characters that will retreat if defeated on Classic Mode at the War Phase, the other four are Hubert and Gilbert, Seteth and Flayn. **However, she won't be playable at all and the ending screen says that she dies from her wounds soon after the war. ***She only retreats if the Verdant Wind route is chosen, else she dies normally if the Azure Moon or Silver Snow route is chosen. *Hilda's ancestor, Goneril, was a War Master, a class Hilda can never obtain due to it being a male-only class. She shares this distinction, albeit gender-flipped, with Felix. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Hilda placed 10th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. She ranked 10th among those who completed the game with 119 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Hilda placed 3rd for females and 6th overall with 988 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Hilda placed 8th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. She ranked 8th among those who completed the game with 123 points. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Hilda placed 7th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 7th among those who completed the game with 13.8% of the vote. *In the fourth Fire Emblem Heroes: Choose Your Legends popularity poll, Hilda ranked 10th place for females with 11,702 votes. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters